First Time
by macharones
Summary: Selalu ada kali pertama untuk segalanya.


**Jealous**

by macharones

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah dikelilingi anak-anak usia pra sekolah. Rambut mencolok gadis musim semi itu terasa begitu pas di tengah wajah menggemaskan milik bocah-bocah yang mengelilingi Sakura. Taman bermain ini rasanya semakin ramai saja sejak terakhir Sasuke kesini bertahun silam. Entah pengaruh akhir pekan atau taman bermain ini memang seramai ini sejak dulu.

Hari ini adalah kencan entah keberapa kalinya setelah sekian lama keduanya tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing. Terhitung sebulan lamanya Sasuke tidak merasakan kehadiran Sakura disisinya karena dia yang ditugaskan ke Osaka sehari setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura. Dan dua hari sebelum kepulangannya ke Tokyo, giliran gadis itu yang diutus direktur di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja untuk menghadiri Seminar Nasional Dokter Anak di Kyoto. Bahkan setelah keduanya berada di kota yang sama, mereka baru bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seminggu kemudian. Terkadang Sasuke membenci masa-masa dimana dia dan Sakura disibukkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang membuat mereka hanya mengandalkan ponsel dan sosial media untuk berkomunikasi.

Atensi Sasuke kembali mengarah kepada Sakura dan bocah-bocah balita menggemaskan itu, berusaha mengingat tingkahnya sendiri kala seusia bocah-bocah itu. Dan satu kenangan langsung terlintas di benaknya. Pertama kali dia merasa cemburu kepada Sakura.

Sasuke berusia lima tahun, seingatnya. Saat itu musim dingin di Tokyo, dan salju yang turun semalaman membuat halaman belakang rumahnya dipenuhi salju setinggi lututnya. Halaman belakang rumahnya menyatu dengan halaman belakang tetangganya, si gadis pink cerewet yang sering mengikuti kakaknya kemanapun. Karena dia juga sering mengikuti kakaknya, jadilah mereka berdua _bersaing_ untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang kakak. Biasanya, selama ini kakaknya sering membelanya, membuatnya merasa diatas angin karena selalu selangkah lebih maju dibanding gadis pink itu.

" _Nii-san!_ Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat dilihatnya sang kakak, Itachi, keluar dari pintu kamarnya dengan memakai pakaian musim dinginnya. Baju hangat dan jaket tebal berikut topi wol kupluk dan sarung tangannya. Sasuke sendiri baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan sejak dulu tampak semakin aneh saat dia baru bangun tidur.

"Aa, Sasu- _chan_ sudah bangun?"

Sasuke merengut kesal. Meski masih berusia lima tahun, tapi dia tidak pernah menyukai dipanggil seperti itu oleh orang lain. Hanya ibunya dan kakaknya yang bersikeras tetap memanggilnya seperti itu meski dia sudah melarang habis-habisan. Tapi semakin dia kesal dan cemberut, kedua orang itu akan semakin menjadi memanggilnya begitu. Menyebalkan. " _Nii-san,_ mau kemana?"

Itachi terkekeh, menyadari pengalihan perhatiannya gagal. Yah, adiknya memang jenius sejak kecil, sehingga trik murahan seperti ini tidak akan mempan terhadapnya. Trik ini hanya akan mempan kepada gadis pink kecil yang sering mengekorinya seperti adiknya ini. Sakura dan tingkah polosnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Main salju dengan Sakura- _chan._ Sasu- _chan_ mau ikut?"

Sasuke hendak menolak awalnya. Main salju di tengah musim dingin seperti ini? Tidak. Terima kasih. Dia lebih memilih bergelung di tempat tidur atau merecoki ibunya di dapur yang hangat daripada harus berada di luar ruangan yang sudah pasti sangat dingin itu. Tetapi mendengar nama Sakura yang disebut kakaknya, mau tidak mau Sasuke mengangguk walaupun dia tidak menyukai musim dingin.

Itachi tersenyum geli melihat respon sang adik. Sasuke dan sifat tidak mau berbaginya. Itachi yang hapal mati sifat adiknya itu berusaha untuk sedikit mengurangi keegoisan adiknya. Selama ini dia tidak berhasil, karena entah bagaimana melihat wajah memelas Sasuke sering membuatnya luluh. Kali ini dia bertekad tidak akan luluh begitu saja jika adiknya kembali memasang wajah memelas itu.

"Yasudah, Sasu- _chan_ mandi dulu sana, jangan lupa pakai baju hangatmu yaa. _Nii-san_ tunggu dibawah."

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke sudah siap dengan pakaian musim dinginnya yang berwarna serba biru. Mulai dari jaket, celana, sepatu, hingga topi wol kupluk dan sarung tangannya. Hanya baju hangatnya yang berwarna hitam. Dia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan tidak mendapati kakaknya dimanapun. Alih-alih kakaknya, dia malah mendapati ibunya yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

" _Kaa-san_! Lihat _nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di meja makan yang memang menyatu dengan dapur. Tangannya menggapai tomat yang diletakkan ibunya di keranjang belanjaan yang belum sempat dikeluarkan isinya.

Mikoto, sang Ibu, menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Sasuke pagi ini. Biasanya sepagi ini si bungsu Uchiha ini akan sibuk mengganggunya di dapur, lengkap dengan kostum tidur dan muka _awut-awut_ annya yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Tapi hari ini anak bungsunya justru sudah rapi dengan pakaian musim dinginnya. "Sasu- _chan_ sudah rapi mau kemana? Ita- _kun_ sedang bermain di halaman belakang bersama Sakura- _chan_."

" _Nii-san_ bersama si pink cerewet itu? Kenapa _Nii-san_ tidak menungguku?" Sasuke cemberut, merasa dikhianati oleh sang kakak.

Mikoto terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke begitu mendengar nama Sakura. Entah kenapa kedua anak itu sering sekali memperebutkan segala sesuatu, termasuk perhatian si sulung Uchiha.

"Sasu- _chan_ jangan begitu. _Nii-san_ kan hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan Sakura- _chan_."

"Tapi _Nii-san_ sudah berjanji akan menungguku, _Kaa-san!_ "

Demi mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar sangat kesal, Mikoto tersenyum lantas melepaskan sejenak pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya untuk memotong sayuran. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi tempat anak bungsunya duduk, dan langsung mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi si bungsu tersebut. Dengan penuh pengertian dan sedikit senyum geli, Mikoto merapikan rambut Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sasu- _chan_ tidak boleh begitu. Sakura- _chan_ _kan_ juga ingin bermain bersama Ita- _kun_. Tidak boleh egois seperti itu. Lagipula, main bertiga juga tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tapi, _Nii-san_ itu, _Nii-san_ -ku, _Kaa-san_! Bukan _Nii-san_ -nya si pink itu! Aku tidak suka _Nii-san_ bermain bersamanya! Aku juga tidak suka dia!" bantah Sasuke dengan tangan bersedekap di dada dan memalingkan wajah, cemberut. Membuat sang Ibu merasa _gemas_ sendiri dengan tingkah lucu si bungsu. Wajah cemberut Sasuke memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Memangnya Sakura- _chan_ kenapa? Padahal menurut _Kaa-san_ dia hanya kesepian. Tidak seperti Sasu - _chan_ yang mempunyai Ita- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_ tidak punya saudara. Orangtuanya juga sering tidak ada di rumah. Makanya dia sering sekali mengikuti Ita - _kun_ dan Sasu- _chan_ kemana-mana. Tapi karena Sasu- _chan_ itu _galak,_ jadi dia lebih senang bermain bersama Ita- _kun_. Kalau Sasu- _chan_ tidak mau Sakura- _chan_ bermain bersama Ita- _kun_ , kenapa tidak Sasu- _chan_ saja yang bermain bersamanya?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut, seolah mencermati perkataan ibunya. Dan menelaah sendiri sikapnya selama ini. "Begitu yaa, _Kaa-san?_ Jadi kalau aku bermain dengan si pink itu, _Nii-san_ tetap jadi _Nii-san-_ ku? Tidak menjadi _Nii-san_ -nya si pink itu? _Nii-san_ akan tetap bermain bersamaku, bukan bersamanya?"

Lagi-lagi Mikoto tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan polos si bungsu. " _Nii-san kan_ memang _Nii-san-_ nya Sasu- _chan_." Kali ini Mikoto terkekeh geli ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas dibenaknya. "Kalaupun Ita _-kun_ menjadi _Nii-san_ Sakura- _chan_ , paling tidak itu akan terjadi belasan tahun dari sekarang," gumamnya pelan, berharap si bungsu tidak mendengar doanya tersebut. Sayangnya, Sasuke sudah terlanjur mendengar dan merekam ucapan sang Bunda, meski tidak memprotes karena sibuk memikirkan hal lain di kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, mulai hari ini aku akan bermain dengan Sakura, biar dia tidak bermain dengan _Nii-san_ , dan _Nii-san_ tetap jadi _Nii-san_ -ku."

Itulah pertama kali Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura, sebagai teman. Benar kata ibunya dulu. Sakura hanya kesepian dan dia iri melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan kakaknya. Dan karena Sasuke sejak dulu terkenal susah didekati, Sakura lebih memilih mengekori Itachi kemana-mana, tanpa tau kalau Itachi sudah punya 'ekor' yang terkenal dengan keegoisannya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, terkadang Sasuke merasa malu sendiri. Betapa egois dirinya dulu. Sekarang masih egois, _sih_. Walau jika berhadapan dengan Sakura, rasa-rasanya kadar keegoisannya berkurang drastis.

Dan tentang gumaman ibunya yang dulu sempat terdengar di telinganya, rasa-rasanya Sasuke baru mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang ibu. Dasar _Kaa-san_! Sejak dulu telah merencakan hal ini ternyata, pikirnya geli.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lapar tidak? Aku ingin takoyaki!"

*Selesai*

Hai! Entah kenapa saya merasa perlu untuk memberi sedikit, sambutan?

Anw, ini cerita kedua saya di ffn. Setelah sekian lama berjibaku sebagai readers SasuSaku, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk sedikit membagi imajinasi saya tentang SasuSaku. Yeaay! Sejujurnya, saya menulis apa yang ingin saya baca, dan karena saya sedang ingin membaca cerita-cerita Sasusaku yang ringan-ringan, maka jadilah fict ini, yeaaay! Saya tau saya ini masih amatiran yang sok-sokan pengen nulis, jadi apa yang saya tulis jika dibandingkan dengan para senior yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia perfanfiksian seperti ini, saya mah hanya seperti sebutir pasir di tepi pantai, ngga ada apa-apanya! Tapi balik lagi, tujuan saya nulis adalah saya ingin membaca cerita yang saya inginkan. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak sependapat dengan cerita saya, saya ngga pernah memaksa untuk membaca cerita saya.

Tetapi, saya tetap mengharap reviewnya. Karena kritikan adalah pemicu agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Dan, yah. Ini masih satu universe dengan fict saya yang berjudul Konversasi Diujung Senja, dimana cerita itu diupdate setahun yang lalu. Pardon me. Actually this story sudah finish entah kapan tapi apa daya saya baru punya waktu untuk mempublish. Mungkin cerita ini akan terdiri dari beberapa chapter, tetapi tiap chapter memiliki linimasa berbeda. Jadi tidak merupakan satu kesatuan alur. Cerita ini hanya akan berkisah tentang momen pertamakalinya Sasusaku dalam segala hal. Ditunggu saja update-an berikutnya, yaa. Jika saya rajin, hehehe.

Dan akhir kata, review?


End file.
